


Windblown

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NYADA, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is having a horrible hair day, but instead of letting Kurt hide underneath Adam's cap, Adam shows Kurt that by trying something a little bit different, he can be just as amazing. And besides, stylish hair or not, Kurt's too fantastic to hide. </p><p>But also, Adam needs his cap...for reasons...</p><p>Inspired by the Kadam week prompt #2 hair style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windblown

“Help me help me help me help me…” Kurt pleads as he scurries through the front door of NYADA and ducks behind his boyfriend.

“Kurt?” Adam yelps when Kurt’s hands latch on to his hips and his forehead bumps against his spine.

“Help me!” Kurt stage whispers.

“Wait? What?” Adam twists left and right to get a look at Kurt huddled behind him, but has no luck. Every time Adam moves, Kurt hops in sync. He only gets a glimpse at the tail end of Kurt’s navy peacoat.

“Give me your cap!” Kurt says, reaching a hand up to snatch the blue knitted cap off Adam’s head.

“Why?” Adam asks, clamping a hand down on it.

“Quick!” Kurt begs. “Please?”

“Why do you need my cap?” Adam fakes left, then spins right, and catches Kurt before he can dodge out of sight again. Shielded from oncoming traffic by Adam’s body, Kurt relents, finally giving Adam the chance to see him. He’s crouched down a foot, with his hands covering the crown of his head. “Kurt?” Worry wipes the smile from Adam’s face. He leans closer to see what’s wrong, find out why Kurt is cradling his head like he’s in pain. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not hurt. It’s” - Kurt sighs, moving his hands an inch to give Adam a better view - “my hair.”

Adam shakes his head, staring, confounded, at Kurt’s chestnut locks.

“I…I don’t see it. What’s wrong with your hair?”

“I didn’t get the chance to style it at home, so I tried doing it while I was waiting for the subway,” Kurt explains. “And it was fine, except…it’s windy today and…” Kurt picks at a limp clump of his bangs and drops it, the normally wavy strands drooping against his forehead. “It’s gone flat.”

“What?” Adam gasps in disbelief. “I don’t see it.” Adam examines Kurt’s hair, faking an overly-critical eye. “Where? Where is there a single hair out of place?”

“Adam,” Kurt whines, dropping his hands to his side in the hopes that a full reveal of his devastated mane will change his boyfriend’s tune. “It’s wretched.”

“You’re always so hard on yourself, Kurt. I mean, look at your hair - so shiny, so full of volume. I dare say you have the most enviable head of hair in all of New York City…” Adam bites his lip. “Even if it _is_ a wee bit flaccid today.”

“Adam!” Kurt rolls his eyes, both at his boyfriend’s choice of words and his ridiculous flattery. “You’re just saying that.”

“No, I mean it.” Adam maneuvers Kurt further into a far corner where no one can easily see him. “I don’t think it’s even possible for you to have a bad hair day. In fact, I think this might be the start of a new fashion trend. Here, let me…” Adam reaches out, waiting for Kurt to give him the okay to touch, and when Kurt does (with a single nod), he runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair, carefully crafting a new part. “I’m just going to work up this windblown, devil-may-care foundation you’ve already got going here.” Adam gives Kurt a wink. “It’s actually _very_ sexy like this.”

“Is it now?” Kurt asks with a giddy hiccup.

“Yes.” Adam drops a kiss on Kurt’s forehead, oh so subtly so no one will see. “It is.”

Kurt clasps his hands to resist batting Adam’s hands away. “This feels so weird. I never part my hair this way.”

“Then this will be an adventure.” Adam grins. “And we’re taking it together, so bully for us.”

Kurt laughs, focusing on Adam’s furrowed brow of concentration and his swiftly moving hands instead of their reflection in a nearby window…or on the enticing way Adam’s fingertips lightly scratch his scalp. Because if he does, Kurt will melt into the wall behind him, close his eyes, and probably start emitting a series of loud and inappropriate noises.

“There. See?” Adam lifts his hands from Kurt’s hair with a flourish to highlight his creation. He reaches into his bag for a can of light hold hair spray. “Now we just give it a spritz…” He blocks Kurt’s eyes with one hand, protecting them while he mists Kurt’s hair. “And…you’re…done.” Adam steps back, arms thrown wide to unveil his masterpiece.

Kurt looks for his reflection in the window of the empty classroom beside them. He catches sight of his hair, and ponders this new hairdo that, admittedly, he would not have chosen for himself. But he loves it, mostly because Adam created it. Still, it’s not bad, it’s just _different_. But what Kurt has begun to realize since he’s started dating Adam is that new, which goes along with daring, more often than not, suits him, and different is a good thing, especially where Adam is concerned.

“Do you really think I look okay?” Kurt asks, hand hovering just shy of his hair, trying not to mess with it.

“Better than okay,” Adam says, massaging Kurt’s shoulders. “And I’m not just saying that because I’m the stylist.” Kurt’s eyes find Adam’s in the reflection and he laughs. “Because it’s not about the hair. It’s about _you_. And you always look incredible, whether you believe it or not. Plus, by parting your hair in a different direction, you’re exercising the cuticle, making it look shinier than usual.”

“You’re making that up.”

“I kid you not.” Adam puts up three fingers in a salute. “Scout’s honor.”

“Hey, Hummel! Nice hair.” A girl from Kurt’s dance class, passing by with a girl from Kurt’s musical theater class, comments.

“Yeah, did you get it cut or something?” her companion pipes in. “Because it looks fantastic!”

“Nope,” Kurt says, surprised smile springing up along with pink in his cheeks. “Just…trying something new.”

“Well, it’s really working for you.”

“Thanks,” he says, waving as they continue down the hall.

“He always looks so fabulous,” he hears one girl whisper to the other.

“He has to. I hear he works at _Vogue_.”

“Seriously? God! Dream job _and_ a hot boyfriend? How do some people get so lucky?”

Kurt turns to his boyfriend and loops his arms over his shoulders. “Thank you,” he says. “For the pep talk…and for rescuing my hair.”

“My pleasure,” Adam says. “Anytime.”

Kurt takes Adam’s hand and they start down the hall, Adam walking Kurt to his first class, but taking the long way.

“Out of curiosity, why wouldn’t you just lend me your cap?” Kurt asks. “You’ve lent it to me before.”

“Oh, uh…” Adam glances down at their joined hands, swinging between them, “because I’m kind of in the same boat as you.”

Kurt frowns. “What does that mean?”

“I’ve fallen victim to the late autumn breeze as well,” Adam admits with a sheepish, and somewhat guilty, smile. “My hair looks atrocious today.”

“Wha---?” Kurt stops walking. “Are you kidding me?”

Adam gives him a shrug. “Afraid not.”

“Okay, no.” Kurt switches directions and drags Adam down the hallway toward the bathroom. “Nu-uh. No way do you get to use that as an excuse.”

“Where are we going?” Adam laughs, struggling, but only playfully.

“We are going to _fix_ your hair.”

“But, I swear, Kurt! It’s not all adorably rumpled like yours was. My hair is an actual level three disaster! I look like a Muppet! And not one of the cute Muppets, either. One of those huge, creepy-looking, demented ones that give children nightmares.”

“To be fair, I think most Muppets give kids nightmares.”

“Kurt!”

“Turn about’s fair play, _darling_ ,” Kurt chides, pushing the door to the men’s room open. “If I can rock the windblown look, so can you!”


End file.
